Snow & Stars
by hide.x
Summary: Why has that handsome Juli started hanging out around the Town Hall library? What are these feelings Gil is suddenly plagued with? A tale of unforeseen love blossoming. Contains yaoi.
1. Beginnings

_Note; I created this story a long time ago --borderline year ago. It seems like eternity, actually. But this is the beginning, where it all started! The very first fanfic I wrote about Harvest Moon and put up on the Ushi forums. I am not looking for critique on this really since it's over and done with. And incomplete. My willingness to continue may be rekindled. Until then, please enjoy what I have created._

"Why are you here again?" The blonde's voice was, as usual, as piercing as a freshly sharpened knife. Something in that voice was pretty in a way; pretty like the cloudy Fall day. Something sublime like the way leaves change from greens to golds and browns beautiful and pretty in that odd way. Browns aren t pretty! And neither are clouds, right? But still that voice was charming and it brought Juli from hunching over the little desk gazing at a book to out of his daze. He blinked a few times and then lightly swept his daring eyes over to Gil, the mayor's only son who worked here in the Town Hall.  
A smirk played over his lips as he gazed his peer up and down, admiring how incredibly dashing Gil looked in his Autumn attire. Ah!

Juli let out a small giggle and lifted his slender fingers to his lips in some feminine gesture. He shrugged, "I came back to check out your selection. I thought you said you'd be getting newer books in soon. I just wanted to see if there s any good reads~"

Gil, who was indeed strappingly dressed in his formal white ensemble, and who was pouting slightly himself, simply sighed and then glanced off. Why was this purple-haired man always here? Always sitting in the same seat off to the side so those entrancing red eyes could catch the perfect glimpses? Gil was always perturbed by the thoughts which ran through his head. He was always busy wondering far too much as to why such a man would bother lugging himself to the second floor of Town Hall day after day. It seemed to have spiked in recent days.

Ah but why was he worrying? It was such a tedious thing to bother thinking about let alone get worked up over. He let it slide and glanced back over to Juli, blue eyes rather commanding in their slight glare. "Oh, I see," he sniffed. "Well, we haven't gotten much in. We're still waiting for a new shipment."

"You know " Juli lifted himself from the wooden chair and hovered over to Gil. He stood to Gil s left and continued to smile. "You need more of a selection here."

Gil felt rigid all of a sudden. He froze as Juli reached over Gil to point to the small bookshelf of fashion and fabric books. The blonde was flushed as his senses picked up on how delightfully feminine this man felt. There was the warmth any human body would emit in close quarters. There was the beautiful feeling the soft fabric of Juli's lavish jacket as it brushed against Gil's bare hand. There was the soft aroma of flower petals and perfume. It may have even sent shivers through Gil s body if his mind didn t take over in its usual authoritarian way.

"Oh, I see. Well like I said," Gil gulped for a moment, trying to calm his nerves and steady his brain. Gosh, what on earth was he getting worked up over?  
"We're still waiting for the shipment to arrive. All of the thunderstorms lately have caused the boats to lag behind schedule. Rough seas and all..."

The rush of perfume and flowers slowly dissipated when Juli was gone. It had been three or maybe four hours since the man had made Gil feel undeniably confused. Throughout the rest of the day he couldn't help but think of those interesting purple locks. How pretty those lighter strands of yellows, reds and greens faded and the beautiful way those eyes looked when he smiled. What a devious smile it was too! Gil found himself grumbling softly about all of these oddities as Elli just nodded here and there. She was finishing up some paper work and was far too busy to bother listening to what Gil had to mumble about. It was a good thing too!

And by the time Elli bid him goodnight and went home, Gil was still shaky about why he was thinking about Juli more and more.  
Why! When that man first appeared on the island Gil had found something, dare he think, erotic about such a feminine creature. He would have given anything just to speak with such a man to try and see what he was all about. Somewhere deep inside he felt that Juli would never want to associate with him. Someone so interesting and unique would never be drawn to his boring self, or so he thought. And lo and behold Gil found that same man he had been enthralled with now hanging around the library on his shift more and more and more.

As mind-boggling as it was, Gil tried to remain silent as he ate his dinner that night. There was small chit-chat here and there with his father the happy round little man with big ambitions and always a cheerful word or two to say. It was a good thing that his father continued on and on about how productive Akari and her farm now were, with that happy grin on his face the entire time. There was no time to take notice as to the forlorn expression etched all over his son s face.

The blonde collapsed onto his bed a while later after washing the dishes. Quite suddenly he was aware of how soft his hands were and how much longer Juli s fingers had been. A few of those fingers were adorned in jewels A yawn fell from his lips.

"Perhaps jewels.. books about jewels and gems y-yes.." Lazily he reached over to his wooden night stand and plucked the pen up. He scribbled something down on his open journal and yawned again. "Gems and fashion. Fabric. Make note to request more fashion and fabric magazines and books more."


	2. Hot and Bothered

Winter was just around the corner. It was always a miserable time to be stuck inside working. Secretly Gil loved to gaze out of the window and stare lazily at the pretty flakes falling. Every time, it seemed, they became more intricate especially the ones that caught onto the glass itself. They had such amazing patterns

Patterns; that made Gil think of him. Surely Juli liked the patterns in the small snowflakes. Any man with an eye for such things would find it appealing. So it was no surprise that when Juli came through the door with a bunch of tiny white iced flecks upon his jacket that Gil turned red for a moment or two. Snow. Snow and Juli. And that jacket made of some pretty material he did not even know of. What was it called? Would he find it odd if Gil asked questions? He frowned and looked away, hoping that if he busied himself with work that the subconscious mind-games this handsome man was throwing at him would just flutter away. Fat chance there!  
Juli patted the snowflakes away. He smiled and gave a wave to Elli as he approached the desk Gil was working behind. And he all but beamed like a ray of sunshine through the cool gray clouds of this last Fall day. "Why, hello there, Gil. Fancy seeing you here."

That voice was so lucid it went right through him. It was undeniably beautiful and yet Gil could not bring himself to look up. Embarrassment was the first thing that occurred. Why on earth was he still feeling so awkward? This man had put a curse on him, no doubt. "L-Likewise.." Fear sprung throughout his body and his cheeks began to burn with heat. The blush was probably so hideous too! But Juli kept his smile up and waved again. The corner of those blue eyes caught this gesture and caused Gil to clear his throat and turn away. More embarrassment!

Quickly Gil busied himself with moving random stacks of papers from one desk to another, far from the front counter so he wouldn t have to acknowledge the flowery scent his purple-haired desire emitted.  
Juli flicked his hair about for a moment, letting out the remaining snowflakes. He produced a rather dramatic sigh. "I was hoping that you had gotten that new shipment of books for the library "

Elli glanced up from her work and gave another quaint smile. "Ah yes! We just got it in. Gil, why don t you show Juli the new stash? There isn't much work to be done down here but the library is your specialty!" Gil sank. What a terrible idea that was.  
Way to ruin the whole plan, Elli.

"What are you doing anyway? Those papers don't belong over there." Elli excused herself from Juli and scurried over to grab the stacks of papers Gil had tried to use as a diversion. To no avail, it seemed, of course.

It felt like walking through an inferno. Each step was another toward something he couldn't escape from. Why was he feeling so nervous again? Because this Juli brought out something entirely carnal and confusing in the very core of the usually calm and collected Gil? Ah yes, that seemed about right.  
"It's rather cold outside. It seems that Fall just slipped away, doesn't it?" Small talk? Oh no! Gil strained his gaze for a moment or two and then came to a stop at the correct bookshelf destination.

"Of course," Gil stated flatly. "Fall seems to be everyone's favorite time of the year. Or it is when it's upon us. Everyone changes their views so much but, it's like when the autumn air finally hits, everyone loves the season." The ramble was not meant to happen. Something sparked in Gil to set him at ease and speak calmly of his views on the subject. Perhaps he sounded like a complete bafoon but it was worth it to finally feel relived. And by the end of the little rant, Juli was simply staring at him through those cunning eyes, captivated and glad to etch every tiny flick of emotion Gil produced into his memory forever.  
"Anyway. Th-these," Gil s pale hand reached for the bookshelf. He patted it with a small smile on his lips, proud that they had finally arrived in all of their glory. "The new books are here. I ordered a bigger shipment. Around the middle of winter we should have a whole new section dedicated to gems, jewels and current fashion from overseas."

Juli lightly brushed his fingertips over Gil's hand and smiled in thanks. "That's very thoughtful. I'm glad I can rely on you to seek out such wonderful finds..."

Gil froze but quickly got over it in time to nod and turn on his heel. However, before he could make his full escape, Juli s fingers had enclosed around his hand and tugged him in place.

"You seem rather flustered. I hope I haven't startled you with sticking around so often. I suppose not many people come here and spend hours a day like I do. Do you think I should be paid for all of my time spent sitting at my little corner?" The joke made Juli smile. The brightness of that smile hypnotized Gil like nothing else. Had Juli spoken any further, he would not have heard it. Those pearly whites, the way those soft looking lips curled upward, the way his eyes carried out the emotions in a shimmering fashion, even the way his fingers remained curled around Gil's hand it all made him wish to cave in. But why!?

Still he had no answers but he bit his lip and bowed his head. "Ah, you can work part-time if you'd like. Elli likes to take any interested folks in right away." But he knew it was a joke and that if Juli spent even more time around here and have to actually be in close quarters, Gil would downright have a panic attack or a nosebleed at the very least.

"Oh well. You still seemed flustered, Gil." Juli let out his signature chuckle. It was something in between a giggle and a laugh but it was far too effeminate to be called an actual chuckle. It indeed flustered Gil all the more and he found himself staring like an idiot. Worst part was he was fully aware of how silly he must have came off as. Juli found it all the more adorable but reached his hand up to Gil's forehead to feel. There came a 'hmm' sound before he leant up to brush his lips over the skin, a common way to check for a fever, of course.

Gil froze again. The heartbeat must have been so loud so very loud. It penetrated his eardrums and yet he stood still and silent as Juli gave his analysis. "Maybe you should go home and rest, little Gil. You seem to be all hot and bothered today..." 


	3. Under the Moon

It seemed like an eternity by the time his work was finished. Rather than go straight home he decided to stay in the Waffle Town Square and try to collect his thoughts by sitting on a bench. It was cold under his thin layer of silk pants but he had patted it clean of any snow beforehand. Everything was a blur until now. Each moment that passed in the presence of Juli seemed to be something that built awkwardness upon awkwardness and yet Gil's mind could come up with no answer. Where were the questions though?  
He gave a sigh in the form of a puff of air visible in the standing twilight. He was aware of how beautiful the scenery was under the faint illumination of the street lights that dotted the surrounding area. All of the snow which was a light dusting but still enough to add a charm to the air seemed to glow on its own even without the help of the large moon.  
His blue eyes flickered up to gaze at the stars. "Tonight would be a perfect Starry Night Festival, wouldn't it?"

It was not Gil's voice that had spoke but a shadow emerging from the far east of the square. Juli caught the light of the street light in such an ethereal way. Gil couldn t help but fight his conflicted emotions and put a smile on his face instead. He truly was a pretty man standing there in his ruffled blouse faintly showing under the finely tailored jacket. Chills ran through Gil but he passed it off as nothing more than the wintry air now circulating. Winter was just a few hours away at any rate.

"It would wouldn't it? T-too bad Starry Night isn't for another few weeks now " Gil's voice was far less shaky than he thought it would be but still he shivered under the moonlit sky. All of his attention was still on Juli as he approached. Juli took a seat right next to Gil on that very same bench. Immediately he felt the warmth of the other body again and what a welcomed feeling it was too.  
In this nippy air he felt something equivalent to being curled up snug under a blanket on the couch next to a warm fire. Oh! He longed to suddenly be back at home, lazily reading something in that position. To have Juli there to accompany him under that blanket would be a wonder to at least be friendly toward him without feeling so out of place.

"Something has been on your mind, I know it has. It isn't my place to say but I've said it anyway, right?" Again that smile captivated the blonde. Juli's words were as soft as water gliding over rocks of a stream. Gil's thoughts then flew to the Caramel Falls and its splendor. What would it be like to admire the stars during that festival there instead of the usual fields of the Brownie Ranch District? Would Juli find it odd to view the pretty night sky with the splendid sound of gushing water from the falls? Would he mind if some water splashed onto his fine garments? Just a light sprinkling

Wasn t Starry Night for men and women ?

Gil felt red. His face felt red. His body felt red. His whole being felt red; red with fright and embarrassment. How such thoughts could cross his mind frightened him worse than the now sheer closeness of Juli s body to his own. The man was waiting for some sort of response to the statement he had made and here Gil was, staring off into space with a frightened look in his eyes.  
" I-It's nothing. R-really. I don't know why you'd want to talk to me is all. Not many people visit the library... It's like you said earlier." Quickly he reached for his hair and twirled a strand of the blonde, curling it. "I mean, you seem so unique and I'm so not."

Was it vague? No. It was truth and Gil felt how concerned Juli's eyes became when he belittled himself. He jumped in quickly, one hand reaching to touch Gil s shoulder in the process.

"Don't you say such a thing! You're very interesting to me. I adore the way you turn as red as a tomato when I come by. It's like you're a little kid in love for the first time. You seem so innocent. It brings a smile to my face."

Gil smiled. "And that makes me smile " Gil admitted it. He felt himself go red again. He hadn't meant to be blunt. And he hadn't meant to agree so suddenly. No! It was the very fear he had when his mind was set to the back-burner and he let his emotions flow freely without consultation of his brain first. Such trouble this could make but he fought his negative thoughts back. "I mean, you are quite pretty and I never thought such things before. Ever since you came to the island I found myself entranced by you. But I suppose everyone is "

"No, Gil. You're the special one." Juli grinned a bit wider as he lightly patted Gil's head. The fine strands of blonde caught into the thin fingers. He brushed some aside and with his other hand reached for Gil's cheek. Juli turned Gil s head toward him, leaning closer to gaze at those blue eyes. "Such beautiful eyes. Like two sapphires and your hair..." He was smiling. The intrigue was certainly there but Gil had to speak up.

"Is it wrong to feel this way, Juli? What if someone sees..?"

"Who is out at this time of night? It's a cold night. Elli has gone home. Everyone is inside trying to keep warm for the cold winter to come. You worrying about it is so sweet as well..."

Gil leaned in and caught Juli s lips. It was out of nowhere and yet it was perfectly timed. It was quite difficult to put into words when he hunched over his night table under his covers, pen in hand and quizzical look on his face in the dim light of his room.  
He puckered his lips over and over until he jotted something down.

_Magical; I think I may have to rethink everything now but it was a magical experience. His lips were like two feathers or fine silk. Something on them gave off a raspberry flavor and it made me want to taste more. I couldn t contain myself after our first initial kiss but he sensed this mixture of uneasiness and passion in me - - or so I believe. I ve never felt such a familiarity like that before. Juli has brought something new to my table and I just need time to piece it all together.  
For now I am amazed. I do think I will write more about this at a later time. Where we progress from here I do not know. I hope I won t glow like a tomato anymore though I think he likes it when I do.  
We shared quite a few more goodnight kisses before finally parting at a crossroad in the center of town. Is it wrong for me to wish he were here with me now?_

_-Gil_


	4. Choices

Gil was happily up early the next morning. It was Sunday, his day off from work. Another day he could use to collect his thoughts. The previous night weighed heavy in his mind as well.

It was a typical winter day; cloudy yet beautiful and slightly nippy. The dusting of snow that had fallen yesterday still coated the ground but it wasn't anything to worry about. No ice seemed to have formed and the streets were clear all seemed well in Waffle Town. Each step he took up to the church he heard the light crunching of snow under his feet. It was a sweet sound that brought back memories of childhood, always wanting to rush out and play in the fresh coat of white.

Everything looked so bleak here under the cloudy sky. Gil let out a sigh but was happy to have come to terms with some things during the night. He hadn t laid awake in confusion, internally fighting himself over his feelings for what Juli brought out of him. Instead, he had rested happily and felt revived in the morning. Even now he felt the remnants of his delightful rest. The soft songs the birds were singing seemed beautiful for once. The gray sky was quite admirable even if it was bleak all the same.

Being inside of the church was like being in another world. Hardly anyone ever came by from what Gil had gathered. He only managed to get here once a week but it still seemed like a barren place to be in. He welcomed the idea of remaining alone to rest with his thoughts. After taking a seat at one of the front pews, he bowed his head to the stained glass and then began admiring it. Blue eyes shined as the faded light from the window broke through to create small rainbows on the floor. It was a pretty sight and Gil spent a fair amount of time in admiring it peaceful and alone.

But like clockwork it seemed Juli had found him. The door of the church opened. Gil was too at peace to look back. He started when Juli sat in the pew behind him and leaned over to nuzzle against his cheek. "Wha ?"

"Surprised to see me in church? I'm not much of a holy man myself but I know you come here on your days off."  
Gil pouted for a moment. "How do you know so much of me? Do you watch me all the time?"

Juli let out a laugh that echoed through the small building and he shook his head. "Ohoh~ I'm no stalker. But Elli loves to chat my ear off when you're up in the library. Before I can get up there with you she tells me lots of things about everyone honestly. What a little town gossip she is though clearly her chatty nature has paid off for us, right?"  
Gil felt his cheeks brighten a bit and the blush was confirmed when Juli made a soft cooing noise. It frightened Gil for a second or two.

"We can't do things here. Not in front of the Goddess' stained glass portrait. It would be like sacrilege!"

Juli raised a purple brow to the portrait and sat back to admire it. He clasped his hands and smiled again. "It's a beautiful piece of art. And that reminds me why I have sought you out today, Gil. I ve made you something."

The effeminate man reached into the pocket of his jacket and produced a little blue box. Gil fingered it for such a long time, happily making mental notes of how nice the soft velvet felt under his cool finger tips. Questioningly Gil looked to Juli.

"Now, don't worry. I didn t slave over it for days but I started it shortly after I first met you. I wasn't sure which one would suit you until now. Go on and open it."

There was hesitation but Gil opened the box after admiring the gold hinges. He was used to receiving nice gifts like this but there was barely substance behind those times. Much to his surprise a beautiful gem was found. It was sharply cut into a pretty shape and threaded with a small golden chain. Tiny flecks of silver were also on the chain, barely visible to the naked eye. Gil's eyes caught it immediately, however, and his mouth gaped in awe. What was this gift for?  
"It's topaz. You seem to be someone who would be able to enjoy the fine yellow gem. It's somewhat rare. Mira had it lying around though and I knew what I wanted to do with it the moment I set eyes on it. It fits you perfectly." It was as if Juli could read Gil's mind.

He was amazed by this but before he could say anything, Juli had taken the liberty to slip the necklace around Gil s neck. He leaned in close to clip the clasps in place and then sat back to admire the fine craftsmanship just as he had admired the Goddess stained glass.

"It's... w-wonderful, Juli. I am very grateful. Thank you for this but why did you make it for me?" Gil was still pink in the cheeks. He was perplexed and yet he was overjoyed with happiness. It was as if something had been established between the two without Gil really knowing. Was this a token of friendship? Or something else?

"Think of it this way, Gil. I cherish you. I cherish your pretty sapphire eyes. I cherish your cute blonde hair. I cherish the way you went out of the way to order those new books for the library just for me. I also cherish the way you re so smitten with me. It s all very endearing."

The smooth talk made him stand up. "Can't you explain this further? I mean, I am unsure what this is a gift for. A sign of friendship?" He was empowered quite suddenly. Before he knew it, he had walked around to Juli's pew and stood arms crossed in his usually scrutinizing stance. "Well?"

"You're sweet when you're mad. Add that to the list too~ I cherish you when you're angry. Even when you are trying to get answers from me you're still flustered. Look at how adorable your pink cheeks are Oh. They're turning a bit redder now."

Gil grasped the collar of Juli's jacket and pulled him up in another show of quickly mustered force. There he was face to face with this man and still no answer! He forced his lips onto him and willingly Juli accepted, enjoying the show of force his little Gil was displaying. The heated moment ended with Gil glowering.

"Is this a sign of more, Juli? Please answer my questions and forgive my rash actions..."

Juli simply shrugged, flicked his hair and turned on his heel toward the exit. "Come to my house tonight at seven. I'll let you decide then." 


	5. Cold

And with that, he was gone; nothing but the faint trace of flowery scent left in his wake. Gil stood there for a long while gazing at the door. It was amazing how lightning quick he had changed from confused innocent to nearly pouncing on Juli for the answers to his most distorted questions. While it frightened him just a tad, he couldn't help but feel the anticipation of going to Juli's house later that evening.

He wondered what it would be like there. Would it smell of rose petals and raspberries? Would there be flowers everywhere? Maybe he'd have paintings hanging on the walls and small trinkets lying around on finely crafted pieces of furniture. Ah, the walls must surely be some different color from the norm; a beautiful hue of pink or purple or maybe both!

Seven. Seven in the evening what was he going to do for another five whole hours? Five hours to kill with nothing to do.

He was flustered the whole time, absentmindedly groping at the necklace he felt under his shirt he had tucked it away so nobody would see. Though why he had hidden it, he wasn't exactly sure. The gem wasn't large or gaudy. It was the perfect size for any man to wear as a necklace. The thin chain wasn't too feminine but it was still crafted by hands Gil knew to be. So he paced and paced and then decided to sit down on the pier by Toby s house. He gazed at the slightly frozen lake through his clouded blue eyes.

Out of the blue he felt quite sad. He had been so rude to Juli when he had not meant to be. Was it wrong that he had gotten so fed up with the sweet talk and the little giggles and unique nature that he simply burst? Gil pondered what Juli may have thought about the whole situation but decided that wondering about it all day long wouldn t solve a thing. If anything, he'd more than likely just dig himself into a deeper hole of puzzlement.

As the minutes ticked away, Gil just remained there. A chilly breeze would pass here and there but nothing to make him really take into consideration the off chance that he d get sick. It was still early in the season but he could feel how cold it would become. It was going to be quite a cold season.  
The coming days would be difficult. And there would be so much work to do to make sure that the roads would stay clear for the townsfolk. He sighed and flicked a strand of blonde from his face before cuddling himself to keep warm.

"I wonder what he meant 'let me decide'. He really doesn't come out and answer anything, does he?"

Time had passed slowly. He wasn't sure how long it was but the sun was already setting against the idle gray abyss. The scene was beautiful but he suddenly realized how very cold he was. Every so often he'd raise his hand to graze under his nose; a sniffle here and there. He did wave to Toby as he approached.

"Might get inside and take a nap, Gil. It s getting cold out." Gil simply nodded and smiled weakly at the suggestion. He had to wait the remaining time out. Then a plan sprouted in his head. Gil would go to Juli when he felt like it.  
Why should he be kept on the feminine man's schedule anyway?

Before he knew it his whole body was shivering against his will. The stars were peeking out from the heavily darkened sky. Something about this made Gil uneasy. He sniffled again and felt his vision go blurry.

Dark, darker, darkest; it was getting dark. Something touched him; it was warm but remained a mystery. He felt everything closing in. Warmth was there, but what else? Some kind of sweet fragrance he heard footsteps on a wooden floor. There was a nice feeling against his head. Gil was out like a light before he could understand anything. 


	6. Dazed

_Note; Sorry it's taking so long for me to upload the chapters. I have a lot done but I want to review some things and then fix other things up so it sounds better. I'm not really going in and changing much but I'm lazy and haven't been doing it as much as I should. XD Not only that, but I am putting everything into Notepad so we don't get those annoying apostrophes and quotation marks. And that takes a while since I have to go in and manually change every single one. Bare with me please. XD And enjoy! Comment? *shot*_

Gil woke in a daze. His eyelids were so heavy and his nose was slightly runny. The room was big. Quickly he realized it was also very pretty. From what he could see through his sickly little state, he was surrounded by mahogany finished dressers and desks. The bookshelf sat erect against the large wall filled with tons of little books, all with different colored spines. Next to that was a potted plant in a very intricate vase. Its structure intrigued Gil for it was transparent but red in color, showing the perfectly long and sturdy green stems and the little leaves. There were a few gems encrusted in the vase body dotting the sides in a haphazard pattern.

The window was closed and he couldn't see out of it because a fine satin curtain was pulled in front of it. It must have been late because nothing more than a few candle-like lantern fixtures illuminated the room from total darkness.

And where was he anyway? He, who was sniffling and shivering but oddly warm and content, found himself under a very nice blanket in a very nice bed facing a very nice wall of items.

"Ah, so you're awake, little prince. I was afraid you'd never come back to me." Juli was smiling; his body stripped of the jacket which Gil noticed was hung on the coat hanger off to the side.

Gil strained his eyes for a moment but he knew by the purple hair who it was. He sank a bit into this man s bed that's what he presumed it to be and felt hot. Not from embarrassment. He was really burning up.

Juli came to his aid and took a seat on the side of the bed. Lightly he brushed his cool fingers over Gil s heated forehead and made a few disapproving noises consisting of 'tuts' and 'tsks'. His sweet demeanor never faltered though.

"You're rather hot. Poor Gil..."

"You ...brought me here? Is this your home?" Gil's voice sounded like it was drifting. He sniffled again and instinctively reached his hand over to where he'd normally have the tissue box on his own nightstand. Juli gave another smile before producing a few tissues and handing them to his companion.

"Why, of course I did. You looked so pale when I saw you hunched over on the ground. I thought you'd fall into the lake or something silly. I didn't want you catching frostbite anywhere~ what a terrible thing that would be!"

Gil rubbed at his eyes after tending to his semi-sore nose. It was a terrible thing that he had let himself get sick. Actually it was beyond stupid! Internally he started a fight with himself again.

_How on earth could you let yourself get sick? Just sit outside in the cold for hours and hours on end in nothing more than a silk outfit? Are you stupid? What were you thinking?!_

The purple haired man stroked Gil s hair for a few minutes before standing and padding toward the door. "I am making you a soup. I hope it will at least make you feel better. You just need rest for now."

Before Juli could leave though, Gil reached out to grab his arm. He succeeded in his attempt and gripped the soft fabric of Juli's sleeve. It was a flawless chiffon material the finest Gil had ever touched. He gazed up at his handsomely beautiful acquaintance and pouted.

"I must thank you for this," Gil said weakly. "Somehow... I-I'm terribly sorry for all of the trouble I've caused you."

Juli shrugged. He leaned down to crouch next to the bed so his face was lined with Gil's. "You would have done the same for me, Gil. Now you just rest. Your soup is almost ready~"

It was a delicious broth. There seemed to be slices of tomatoes and carrots. Other vegetables were used but those two stuck out the most in the satisfactory rating. Gil was delirious with pleasure as the divine blend warmed his sore throat and equally sore insides.  
"It's kind of you to let me eat here in your bed like this..." He made small talk in between gulping large spoonfuls down.

By the time he was finished, he was full and his body was aching with warmth; an exquisite feeling.

Juli sat next to him on a chair he had pulled over from his desk area. Those deep eyes were always shining as they watched Gil with patience, enjoying the fact that he liked the food. Like a maid, he was quick to take the empty bowl and tray away to get it washed. He returned shortly after and took his seat again while Gil gazed over to him.

"I was th-thinking about what you said earlier..." His eyes grew wide but when he realized Juli showed no recollection of what it was he was getting at, he turned red. "A-about me deciding..."

Juli chuckled his signature seductive purr of a laugh and then flicked a strand of hair away. "Ah~ so have you come to a decision yet?"

Gil bit his lower lip. "...I have."


	7. An Explanation

_Note; This chapter is rather short. But it does explain a rather nice feeling. Hopefully that will excuse the shortness? *smushed* Do enjoy. :3_

Gil had taken the liberty to stand up. The bed sheets fell from his thin form and he made his way toward the window. Lightly he brushed the curtains away to watch the night for a bit.

He admired the pretty way the street lamps seemed so distant in their illuminations. The stars were sparkling like diamonds and the sky itself was a smear of midnight blue. He let out a sigh and knew that providing an answer was inescapable now. He knew that Juli was waiting. How much patience did this man have?

"Well..." Gil began quietly. He hated the way his voice sounded in that moment. He coughed and then cleared his throat, frowning. "Explain to me how this would happen..."

Juli laughed; downright laughed. There was no feminine chuckle or sweet, airy giggle; it was a real laugh. He stood from his chair and walked to the window toward Gil. That is where he stood, leaning against the wall and eying Gil with the hint of a smirk twinkling in those pretty eyes. "How this would happen...?"

"What are the mechanics of something like this? I-I mean..." Gil didn't know what he was saying.

And apparently in that moment it did not matter because Juli lightly grabbed his chin and lead him into a soft kiss. Feathery it was. Feathery and sweet like a cupcake. Gil pulled away with a frightened look on his face. "You'll catch my cold like that!"

"No. I've caught something worse over these few months of living on the island."

Gil sank a bit. "W-what does that mean?"

"It can be quite fatal. Oh, it can be an absolute travesty if you think about it too much. And I find myself thinking about it constantly. It's something that cannot be helped. There's no escape from it either... it's a never-ending pitfall." Another of Juli's dramatic sighs fell from his lips. He leaned close to Gil and shook his head sympathetically. "Never-ending spiral..."

"Well, what is this? What is this disease? Surely Doctor Jin can help. Here... we can go to his house right now. I'm sure he and Anissa wouldn't mind.. i-if it's very serious like this..." The blonde became frantic in his hope to help Juli. What could this sickness be? Was it contagious? Frantic indeed.

Juli gripped Gil's shoulders to stop him from trying to come to the aid of a man suffering from a great plunge into the abyss. "Gil~"

Gil calmed down a bit but still gazed up into Juli's eyes like a doe caught in the headlights. What was this man doing now...?

"Let me help you then. What is it, Juli?"

Juli sighed, shook his head again and leaned in to brush his lips over Gil's ear. He kissed the soft areas and then proceeded to give it small nips.

"It's love. The sickness I have suffered since I saw you.. since you greeted me after I came off of that ferry. That is the reason I crafted the necklace that hangs from your neck, clinging to the sweet flesh of your chest.. right above your beating heart."  
The words flowed like paint to a canvas; a masterpiece had been formed. Every night I think of you. When I'm not near you I suddenly feel cold. I dream of your cute face and how red it turns when I'm around you. I daydream about your fine silk garments of the purest whites and I wonder what it would be like to..."

Juli stopped and pulled away. The heat his words had produced in Gil's ear was a very odd feeling to the blonde. It was annoying and yet he wanted more because it was Juli who had created that feeling in the first place. Gil shuddered and then reached for the retreating Juli -who was caught by surprise. "Gil.."

"You really mean all of that?" Gil asked quietly.

"...Of course I do."


	8. Revelations

_Note; This is one of my favorite chapters. Can't explain why, really.. but it progresses. Do enjoy it. :3 Comment?_

How does one react when the object of their confused affections literally spills their entire world onto your plate? How does one cope with the idea of being shunned by a town full of simplistic people with an idea so far out of left field. Gil could only watch in horror as he felt his affection for Juli be returned; it was real.

The burning on his cheeks was there, the way his eyes were held in solemn lust and how he stood with such a stance proved that Gil was aching for a way out but couldn't find the heart to do it. Not after this.  
His heart was beating heavily as he leaned in to hug Juli. Instantly he caught the flowery scent and longed to stay close. And they did so. They hugged for minutes on end, Gil never wanting to let go.

There was calm surrounding Juli. There was a distinct aura he had and it was being emitted every time Gil came close. As if it were pulsating, he caught another whiff of the sweet raspberry-flavor of the man's lips and leaned in for a somber kiss. Gil craved the taste again.

Juli happily obliged.

Throughout the night they remained like this; laying on the bed together, happy to snuggle against each other to keep warm. Every five or six minutes Gil would worry about Juli catching his cold and every five or six minutes Juli would giggle softly and kiss the worries away.

It was already half past midnight when Gil propped himself up against the pillow and looked to Juli in the fading light of the lantern fixture. "I hope my father doesn't worry about me tonight..."

He had nearly forgotten all about what his father might think if he found out that Gil had basically fainted earlier. Gil wondered what his father would think if he knew that Juli had taken him in. He shuddered to think of the disapproval he'd have to endure if his father found out that they had been as intimate as kissing each other and laying against each other even if the actions were innocent in every way.

Juli sat up and leant his back against the headboard of the bed. Gently he wrapped an arm around Gil and brought him close in the hopes of easing him back into relaxation. "It will be fine. You'll see him in the morning..."

The blonde sighed. Was this natural? Was this right? Were there morals involved? And what if Juli wanted more than just to cuddle or kiss next time? Would there _be_ a next time? The questions flooded Gil's brain so quickly, he nearly gasped out loud. It felt as if he were drowning in his very mind. It may have been the anxiety of what would happen if they were found out, or it may have been how incredibly divine the feeling of Juli now kissing and nudging his neck made him feel, but Gil knew that now there could be trouble lurking around every corner even if it was all in his mind.

This cynical way of thinking would have made Juli laugh if only he knew what Gil was pondering. Seeing as he didn't, he continued to coax Gil into a sense of security and eventually won him over by turning the light off. "No need for worries," Juli whispered. "You're in good hands~"

_It was an amazing feeling to sleep next to him like that. I still can only wish that it was because he felt sorry for me and had pity over my fainting episode and sickness. I can only hope that he doesn't want more of me but with every moment I tell myself that I don't want more, it seems the more I want it. A literal catch 22!_

_I **do** want to know what it feels like to kiss him with more vigor and passion. I want to know what it feels like to explore new lands with him.. Juli has brought something out of me, something very exceptional. He's found something in me that not even I could have known existed beforehand.  
I have him to thank for all of this. I know I said I'd repay him but he giggled it off and told me not to worry._

_Oh, I love his voice when he speaks such words to me! Is that bad...? I can only hope the Harvest Goddess doesn't find fault in anything I am feeling... it's like a whole new me. It can be a good thing or a bad thing.  
But... I know a way to repay him. I can only hope he will accept such a thing..._

_-Gil_


	9. Stay Forever

_Note; Sorry it took so long for an update! I have been busy and going back to edit this takes time that I didn't really want to spend. I'm back now so I hope you will continue reading. :3 Uun, do enjoy this chapter._

He was dressed in fine garb; a very delicate fabric that clung so delightfully against his body. Over that he wore a trim robe because it was his day off from bothering at the Blacksmith. It was a welcome feeling to just lay back and relax. He had planned to go to the library later on to visit Gil again who seemed to have faired well considering his father was a bit concerned the day he had returned. It had only been a few days since that fateful little encounter of hugs and kisses and the warmest embraces he had ever experienced.  
Oh! Juli longed to have Gil in his room again! He longed to kiss those sweet lips again and to hug that slender form. The thought of cuddling upon the bed sent shivers through his body. And as he sat there eating his blueberry muffin and sipping his herb tea, he wondered how Gil was fairing now. Surely he was still sniffly and sick. The poor boy lugged himself to work regardless of his condition as usual. It was at least an admirable trait to say the least.

So it was quite a surprise when he heard a knock at his door and it was Gil behind it. Swiftly Gil sprang inside, giving Juli no time at all to react except to close the door. He hugged the robed man fervently.

"What's this?" Juli asked half surprised as to Gil's quick and affirmative action.

"I needed to see you again. I took a day off from work." Gil explained it somewhat cheerfully given his loss of breath and red nose. "Father is alright with it since I'm sick and all but I wanted to see you."

It made Juli smile. How very gallant it was for Gil to rush over here for a noble cause like that. Lightly he brushed his fingers against Gil's cheek before nodding. "Well, you see me now. Have I satisfied your craving?"

Gil turned red and shook his head. "I want to stay here. I've been taking lots of medicine. Elli wouldn't leave me alone about it actually..." He smiled. "She was just nagging all the time and shoving cold medicine in my face. They're working rather well. She said Doctor Jin had gotten a fresh load of herbs in and Perry had done a good job in fixing them into medicine. I'll be fit as a fiddle soon, you know..."

"You're quite chatty today. That makes me smile, Gil." Juli was glad to bring Gil to his small sofa and ask him if he wanted anything to eat. The blonde politely turned the offer down but reached out as if he were a child wishing for attention. The purple robe was removed somewhere along the line. Gil couldn't help but feel incredibly needy. He sat upon Juli's lap and started a soft pace of kissing and snuggling.

"This is a lovely surprise though," Juli went on in between kisses and sighs. "You wishing to come here and all. I am very glad~"

"It's more than that. I still need to return all of the favors you've done for me. All of the attention you've given me... I'm not sure I can ever repay you for it all."

Juli's eyes grew sad for a moment. He bit his lip and shook his head and then brushed his fingers through the blonde hair of his companion.

"Don't say those things, Gil. Don't do things just to repay me. You're not in debt to me. I don't want you to feel that you **need** to do anything... it's so unromantic." He let out a sigh and decided to rest his chin on Gil's shoulder for a while. The blonde turned pink with fright. He hadn't meant for Juli to take it the wrong way and clearly he had. Rather than get flustered, Gil sank into the warmth of Juli's lap to think things through again. He came to the conclusion of waiting a bit longer to try anything. He did sit up after a while and gazed into Juli's deep eyes again.

"But I want you to know that I... have been thinking of you a lot recently, Juli. I-I still wonder what that means..."

"Perhaps you are still confused. You seem to desire something you can't grasp quite yet. I wonder if you'll ever figure it out. I can't do it for you, you know... Ah, but I love you like this. I love you when you're confused and always pondering things that have no answers. You'd be such a scholar if you were to wander the world like I had before I came back to this island."

Gil rested against Juli's chest. He could hear the soft beating. What a pretty melody it was! The sound of Juli's voice and his heart created a perfect harmony. He listened with ease and happiness to all of Juli's tale. When it was over Gil felt so warm and tired. Maybe it was all of the medicine he had been cramming himself up with.

"Will you ever leave this island again, Juli? Will you ever decide to go back to a big city?" The words had come out with strain. He hadn't meant for them to sound so desperate but he couldn't take them back now. He frowned at his pathetic failure of containing his innermost feelings. He glanced away in embarrassment.

Juli ran his fingers up and down the soft fabric clothing Gil's arm. Absentmindedly he ran his other hand over Gil's stomach and sighed. "Maybe one day I will be compelled to go on another adventure. Who knows? Nobody can tell what their future will hold and I don't wish to know. It would take the spice out of life, wouldn't you say?"

Gil's eyes became blurry and iced over in a wet sheen. He grabbed onto Juli. The flowery scent was so beautiful. What if it was to leave one day? What if it disappeared for a long time? Gil shuddered. What if it never returned? "I s-suppose..."


	10. Winter Walk

_Note; WOW. Sorry it took so long for me to finally get back into the swing of things. Here is the -I would hope- long awaited chapter ten. Aha. So, do enjoy it. I will update more frequently.. hopefully. c:_

He sensed the tension rising in Gil. He saw the sadness spreading on Gil's face. Juli nuzzled his hair and let out a laugh to lighten the mood.

"I'd take you with me, Gil, of course. I'd show you the cities that I love and how very different they are from this island. I'd love to bring you to the fashion capitals of the world! I wouldn't be able to leave without knowing that I'd see your face everyday... and to have you close everyday."

Gil smiled. "R-really? That is very kind of you."

"Yes! You live in a box, Gil! I'd take you so you can shed your old feathers and grow new ones prettier ones." Juli laughed again before he gave Gil's cheek a small kiss.

Gil turned red, of course. No, not because of the sweet words Juli was saying or the chaste little kiss; not because he was so very far from just being infatuated at this point. No, it wasn't those things, but it was because Juli's stray hand that had previously been running the diameter of his stomach had so innocently had made its way down. Just a tad; just enough to make them both stop and stare and then feel the awkwardness rise.

Juli, for the first time since Gil had known him, blushed. He blushed so hard and so red. It was actually one of the sweetest sights Gil had ever seen. Juli became uneasy and turned his eyes away in embarrassment. And Gil could feel the heat rising from Juli's body the entire time especially from his cheeks.

There was a long pause before Juli cleared his throat and smiled through his shame. "My, my. It seems obvious now that you make me crave things as well, Gil."

"Tell me what things..." Gil stated softly, gazing wide-eyed toward his purple-haired companion.

"Things that you... Ah," Juli smiled, a seductive purr wrapping about his words. "Things that you're not ready for with a cold like that!"

Gil chuckled softly and hopped off of Juli's lap. He made his way toward the window and looked out to size up what the day had become. "It's still cold out," he mused softly. "But the snow has let up. Would you go for a walk with me, Juli?"

He stood up and patted his clothing to get rid of the creases. "Mhm, but you're still sick. You'll never get better if you keep running around in the cold. But if a walk is what you want then, of course, I cannot object."

After bundling up in the warmest attire Juli had insisted upon giving Gil a nice jacket to wear along with a pair of light blue mittens he had crafted himself they set out of Juli's abode and into the cool Maple Lake air. Off to Ben's tree they went, happily waving to the few souls who passed them by in the blistery afternoon. The blonde squatted down to a small flower poking from the snow when they finally reached the destination.

"It's very nice to see something like this. I used to never take notice to the small things like this, but now I do. Amazing that a flower can still survive in these cold conditions.."

Juli nodded. His gaze was glued to the flower and Gil. "Nature is so perfect even in harsh conditions. It seems that life will always find a way to thrive. It's only natural, you may say. Hmm."

The words had sparked something in Gil. As he sat there watching the little flower stuck so perfectly in the cold ground he pondered the statements Juli had made. Life _would_ always find a way even in harsh conditions. What if they were found out? What if they were ridiculed? Gil realized that maybe it wasn't such a terrible thing. Life would find a way, after all. Wouldn't it? And as long as they were happy then it shouldn't matter what anyone else had to say about it.

Gil stood up and wrapped his arms around Juli quite suddenly. He lightly buried his face in the man's scarf-laden neck and smiled again. Much to his surprise Juli allowed this but not without letting a gasp out first. "Gil...?"

"I don't want to hide my feelings for you out here in such beauty. Let the snow see how much I care for you! And let this flower see it too. And if anyone walks by, they can see it as well."

"You speak sweet words, Gil. You make me happy being all fearless like that."

Gil pulled back enough to gaze at Juli again through those solemn blue eyes. Aren't you fearless as well? Surely you wouldn't care what others think if they saw us together like this? And if we kissed and hugged out in the open?

Juli appeared to be deep in thought. For minutes he stood there gazing off in his own little world. He pondered all sorts of things. Did he really care? Did he want to subject himself to more ridicule than usual? Could it possibly be worth it in the end Is this leading somewhere, Gil?

The question made Gil frown. He blinked stupidly and then shuddered.

What I mean is, Juli resumed as he flicked a hair from his face, mhm.. would you like it to lead somewhere, Gil? Somewhere you haven t been before?

There was no way Gil could understand what was going on inside of Juli s mind so he could only guess. Gil nodded sheepishly and smiled. Y-yes. Yes, I want you to show me new things. W-would you do that?

In that moment Juli looked so handsome. Gil couldn't help but find himself entranced. His arm remained wrapped around Juli's and he relished the feeling of the soft fur lining the man s neck on his jacket. The feathery texture was ticklish to say the least. Ah, he let out a sigh and nodded again.

"Let's walk for a bit." Juli chuckled. "This way~ I have things to say. Many things to say."


	11. Fragile Snowflake

_Note; The long awaited ( or not? xD; ) chapter 11 is here! Do enjoy! And comment if you'd like. ;o;_

The walk was long but enjoyable. They made small conversation here and there while on the snowy pathway toward Brownie Ranch. Another few flurries began to fall from the gray sky. No animals were out grazing the pastures there today. It made the whole district seem all the more eerie; seemingly desolate in a beautiful way. The wasteland that was the large meadow made Gil and Juli both feel all the more insignificant to nature's beauty. What a beauty it was too! Such fine white frost coating the cold leaves of Allen's tree. The bark seemed to be caught up in its own frost bite though it remained perfectly brown and full of aged lines. Juli's pretty eyes danced around the scene for a long few minutes and it seemed that Gil was also taken aback by the glory. There was silence between them.

Gently Juli gripped Gil's arm to lead him under the large tree at the very east of the district. "It's a beautiful place to sit and relax even if the cold is bothersome. I can always come here and feel relieved."

Gil nodded and took a seat after Juli patted some of the fresh snow away. The flurries were raining down a bit more heavily but nothing to bother either of them; the beauty of falling snow only added to the serenity that now encased them. Juli smiled as he patted some iced flakes from Gil's hair.

"Snowflakes are like little petals of a flower, aren't they?" the feminine man smiled. They're all designed differently and yet any quick glance would see nothing extraordinary about them. I find their beauty to be sublime..."

Gil leaned against Juli as a soft breeze passed by. He matched their lips together in a small kiss. That did the trick to subtract the chill factor. And when it ended, Juli nuzzled the side of Gil's cheek affectionately.

"You said you wished to talk. Of many things, if I'm not mistaken," Gil said with a notable grin on his face. "What is it, Juli? What is on your mind...?"

"You are, Gil. You have been for such a long time. And that is why I want to know where we will stand in the future. I know, the future isn't meant to be predicted," Juli spoke softly. "But once your cold subsides and the weeks of winter end, what will become of us?"

The blonde thought long and hard on the question. He sat there with a blank look on his face for quite some time before something clicked in his head. "Together," he answered quietly. "That is what will become of us. We will be together because I wish to be. I don't mind what others think if they ever know. I've never felt love before, not like this, Juli." Gil turned a bit. Staring into Juli's eyes at this moment would only cause a great blotch of red to spread over his face, so he saved himself the embarrassment and studied a tree far off to the side. "I've never been in love, Juli. I've never felt these things before. So I've been frightened until now. You've seen me change... I wish to understand these feelings I have for you. Won't you teach me how to manage them?"

Juli smiled a prize-winning smile and nodded. "I want you all to myself."

With that, he wrapped his arms around Gil and pulled him close. Together they sat like this; Gil happily nestled against Juli's chest and Juli with a happy glaze to his expression. The only thing Gil had on his mind was when this cold would clear, when would Juli take the initiative and basically seize control? It would be a wonder when he did! And the suspense would be so very frustrating.

"I sometimes wonder if you'll love me after we experience things together," Juli admitted quietly into Gil's cold ear. "I wonder if you ll like it... and I can only wish upon stars as childish as that may sound and pray that you'll never hate me."

Gil became serious but remained lazy in his relaxed pose, soaking up Juli's warmth like a glutton of heat. "I could never hate you. You mean too much to me."

"You're as precious as a gem, Gil," Juli stated softly. "You're as divine as a snowflake, and you're as intricate as one. I want to touch you but fear you'll melt in my grasp... If you catch my drift."

The flustered look appeared and he drained of color. Lightly, and in bad habit, he began twirling a strand of his blonde hair and biting his lower lip nervously. "T-touch me and I will _melt_..? M-maybe not as quickly as you'd think, Juli."


	12. Protests and Plans

_Note; Sorry this is a pretty short chapter. But there are still more chapters to come! Forgive how short this one is please. xD I hit a road block when I had originally written this and it seemed more like a filler chapter anyway. You know how that goes. Also, a big thank you to everyone who likes this story and favorites it and all of that jazz~ I really appreciate your comments and how many people are interested in it. Do enjoy this chapter, comment, favorite, what have you. Enjoy! :3_

They returned to Juli's home in the late evening. Both were rather cold from the chilly outside air but once inside the warm abode they shed their jackets and mittens and went to the fireplace. Juli laughed as Gil lugged a big piece of lumber over toward the mantel where the fire burned.

"This should be good enough," Gil stated blandly. "It won't go out if this big piece can last the night. And you do have that heater in your room too.."

"So right you are." Juli smirked before he stood up and pulled Gil toward the bedroom area. "This way, sir. I have a very nice bed especially for you~'

"Ah! But Juli, I thought you said nothing until my cold clears.." Gil said.

"I'll risk my nose's poor health on your behalf, sweetheart."

Gil turned red as he was set down on the bed. Before he could really protest, he was being held down and kissed fervently. He complied with letting his lips part and taking the tongue Juli presented in. On and on this went for a few long minutes of bliss. He found his arms wrapped haphazardly around Juli's lithe form. And Gil had to sit up to regain his breathing before giving Juli a faint smile. It seemed rather distant in its warmth.

"You're nervous..." Juli read immediately. He understood the signs of fear reading all over Gil's sweet face in that moment. Lightly he brushed his hand up to his blonde companion's cheek and kept it there to gaze longingly into the deep pools of sapphire. "Maybe tonight isn't the right night after all."

"B-but~" Gil protested without delay. He was just confused! His brain was being fried and his mind was thrown out the window. The conflicts had risen inside but they couldn't stop him from making these brash arguments and soft whimpers. There was no way he could convince himself that it was a good idea tonight though. So Gil swung his legs over the side of the bed in disappointment and hung his head low. "I'm sorry." That was a soft murmur full of regret and depression.

Juli rested his hand on Gil's shoulder for some comfort. It was warm to the touch and very nice under his fingertips. He sighed inaudibly. "Some night you will be ready, Gil. I can't force you into things, silly~ when your cold clears and you can think more clearly as well, we can let it come naturally. For now... ah,"  
Gil turned and clung onto Juli to bury his face into his neck. He gave the sweet and paled skin a few nips and kisses. "Starry Night is coming up soon. You're who I wish to spend it with, Juli..."

Against his will Juli turned pink under the soft lighting of his bedroom. Somehow it didn t seem to falter his voice though. He seemed even more satisfied in tone and replied with much enthusiasm. "Then together we will gaze at the stars in sweet solace, Gil. There isn't anyone else on this whole island that I would wish to spend that evening with."


	13. Starry Night Beginnings

_Note; Chapter 13 is finally up! Sorry guys, I've lost inspiration for it but I'm up and running again. xD Do enjoy this. Um, yay for the end part. I can just imagine an overzealous Gil doing that. I bet it would be a cute sight too. Tell me what you think. :3_

The days swept by quickly. On the evening of Starry Night, roughly an hour before he was to set out to the Brownie Ranch District to meet up with Juli, Gil's father emerged from the kitchen with a bright smile on his face; chattery as always. "So! You're going out for Starry Night, are you, Gil? I'm very proud of you. Who is the lucky lady?"

It was a question that he was dreading, of course. It was enough to freeze Gil in his very tracks of slipping some mittens on to see which would match best with his outfit. A sharp pain bubbled in his chest reflecting in his eyes as he turned to put a fake smile on for his father.

"Oh, nobody really. I was going to spend the evening with a friend of mine. It's not for the festival really just to hang out together. You always tell me I should have more friends, father."

"Ah! Of course, Gil." The mayor smiled and raised his eyebrows a bit, proving a point that was not really there to begin with. "You just have fun tonight then! I give you permission to be out all night if you'd like. Just don't startle me with not showing up tomorrow either, okay?" It wasn't like Gil was a baby but he always did take it upon himself to abide by his father's rules. So, he'd just have to come home sometime tomorrow and everything would be fine.

And the confrontation was painless. He was amazed that it had gone so smoothly. Gil thanked his lucky stars as he slipped a scarf around his neck to gaze at himself in the mirror. "Thank the Goddess..."

It was the least he could do. He smiled all the more carefree that night as he bounded down the trails toward Allen's tree. He hummed a light tune to himself and admired the scenery unfolding with every stride he took. Good spirits for the evening were already in order and Gil was just very glad his father hadn't questioned him further. It felt like nothing could go wrong!

Sooner rather than later he emerged from the shadows and stood by the tree gazing out into the twilight. He wondered when Juli would arrive. Much to his surprise he did not hear the soft crunching of snow as the man approached from behind. Juli had been waiting in the wings like a lion ambushing beautiful, oblivious prey. Juli wrapped his arms around Gil with the utmost of care, whispering something into his ear before laying a sweet kiss upon it.

The scent of the usual raspberries and flowers blossomed from the closeness. He was holding a very long rose in his right hand. Gil had noticed it immediately and raised his eyes.

"A gift for you on this fine evening," Juli purred out into the chilly air. "It cannot compare to you though, my fragile friend." He had made sure to slice the thorns away so neither he nor Gil would have to deal with a first-aid kit tonight. Though he wasn't sure if they'd have to break out a first-aid kit anyway... just in case the right circumstances arose That thought fizzled away upon command.

"It's very lovely." Gil took the flower with a chuckle. "Thank you, Juli."

Gil raised it to his nose and sniffed the light fragrance. Such a beautiful scent it was. It made him all the more happy that his cold had finally subsided and that he was perfectly fit to do as he pleased again. "Shall we sit?"

The two of them sat down. Juli kept Gil close by making sure to always have an arm around his companion. Gil responded to this by resting his head on Juli's shoulder who rested his head upon Gil's. Thus the festival had begun for them. The stars sparkled and shined through the cosmos. Some were bright as diamonds caught in the sun's light while others seemed faded and worn. Gil had read so much about stars and the galaxy and heavens in books at the library in Town Hall; he was amazed that his dorkier side was not showing through by reciting boring lectures of how the universe may have been formed. Not once had he taken the time, though, to truly appreciate a Starry Night like this one, and he made it known by telling this to Juli.

"I am glad you're enjoying it with me now, Gil. I have never been to a Starry Night like this before either..."

Unless he was asked, Juli never really came out for these kinds of things. It was like a whole new world he had stepped into. Ah! What a world it was too! He didn't want to leave it any time soon. His companion made it worth the while.

But the night was slipping by. They remained in silence as the stars played their part in adding mysticism to the whole landscape. By eleven twenty that night they decided to finally stand up. After hours of sitting there, hugging and kissing, Gil found the courage to nuzzle Juli's cheek and raise a question.

"Are you happy to have come out here tonight?"

"More than anything," Juli chimed merrily. "I extend my hand to you now~ and I invite you to my home. I have some hot chocolate I can make. Would you like that?"

Gil had other things swirling around in mind. He hadn't waited for a week just to have the moment slip away or to just have hot chocolate either. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt though. So he nodded happily and kissed Juli's cheek once again.

"I would like that! Let s go."

Juli had gone to great lengths to spruce up his home for this night. He had an inkling that it would be a different visit than what usually occurred between the two of them. Vases full of flowers were set out on every flat surface he could get at. Blue vases, red vases, clear vases, vases with flowers and snowflake patterns, ones of different shapes and sizes; and residing in each vase were an assortment of beautiful flowers. No two vases had the same arrangement at all. Gil made note of this as he gazed around the room, gaping with the wide blue eyes Juli loved.

Juli flitted off to the kitchen to prepare the hot chocolate, deciding to leave Gil to his gaping amazement. The blonde walked over and brushed his now bare fingertips --they had removed their mittens and jackets upon returning-- over the soft petals of the flowers. He nearly cooed in happiness.

"These are so beautiful. I can't believe I've missed out on nature's glory for so many years..." He flicked a strand of hair back as he mused over his and resumed his smiling. It had been a sin that he never found joy in such things before. Much to his surprise he was now happy as a clam to be surrounded by the beautiful flowers and vases.

"Ah. I created the vases myself~ while traveling there are always nice jewels and gems to buy. I even made a vase with buttons adorning it~~ But I sold it in some far away city. I hope it's held up since then." Juli chuckled and he poured the warm chocolate into the two cups he had set out. The tray was taken over to his coffee table next to the sofa. And that is where Gil perched; glad to have his hands around a hot cup. They sipped in silence for a few minutes, before Juli cleared his throat.

"When you're ready, I-"

"I'm ready now, Juli," Gil blurted out. He set his empty cup down and grabbed onto Juli, forcing him to be pulled down a bit, hunching over Gil. Gil snuggled underneath him with a bit of fear in his eyes. "R-ready now! I want to... to experience these things. With you... yes...!" Well, a bit of overzealous action never hurt anyone, right?


	14. Starry Night to Remember

_Note; Oh dear, I am back. I have revised this scene a bit since I first created it .. oh, two years ago? A year ago? I have no idea anymore. But here it is! Enjoy it, all! And look forward to more from me in the future.. maybe. xD_

_

* * *

_

Juli smiled at the sudden show of need voiced by his little lover. He sat up and then nodded, "You still make me smile with those brash actions. But no, not on this sofa, Gil. Come here~" He stood and offered his hand to Gil, who accepted immediately.

They went into the bedroom where Juli had gone all-out in decorating as well. He had set up numerous candles, to the point of Gil wanting to say that it was a fire hazard and it would be a tragedy if the house burnt down because of him. But it was far too romantic for Gil to utter a single word at all. He just stared at the flickering lights so small and numerous in their rows. The candles reminded him of the stars in the sky they had witnessed for hours previously.

They reminded Gil of that very night when all of this had started to become a reality; when Juli had emerged from the shadows in Waffle Town Square and explained what a beautiful night it was; how perfect it would be to have Starry Night on such a night.

Gil felt a shiver as his memories played again. Juli had been so handsome that night covered in his fine jacket and illuminated by the beautiful play of the street lights. And Gil had been so red... like a _tomato_... it made him turn pink now in memory.

The scent wafting from the candles was also a heavenly blend of berry flavors and mandarins.

Again Juli chuckled and set Gil down on the bed. "Relax, my little prince. Let me guide you now~"

Those were intoxicating words. The seductive purr rang in Gil s ears as he reached for Juli's shirt and began unbuttoning each tiny button. Oh! Even the buttons were like tiny stars! They reflected the candlelight perfectly! They were shiny and silver just like stars dotting the sky!

Gil groaned inwardly as he got to the last one and finally slipped the fabric from Juli's body. Instantly he ran his warm fingers over the exposed skin of Juli's chest. Underneath those fingertips he could feel Juli shuddering with delight.

"Gil..."

The blonde was so lost in his own world. He pulled Juli closer so that his lover was hovering above him. Gil pressed his lips in heat onto that sensual chest. The sweet flesh, so pale and delicious, was like nothing he had ever kissed before. It was as soft as the flower petals he had felt earlier; it was as cream-like as fresh milk. It was everything Gil wanted and much more.

Juli slipped his fingers under the shirt Gil was still contained in. He wanted so desperately to rip it off in one quick motion but that wouldn't be very polite at all. Instead, he eased it off teasingly slow, causing both parties to writhe in heated need. He smiled all the more when Gil's chest was finally revealed to be as he had wanted it to be; small, thin, and pale the epitome of beauty to the purple-haired creature. And with each rise and fall of breathing came a soft groan of wanton pleasure from Juli. "Ah, Gil..."

It was only natural for Gil to begin shivering. He felt the heat generating inside of his body and he knew that Juli was feeling the same thing. Some animalistic need washed over him in haste. He reached for Juli's pants but found his fingers failing to reach the fabric because Juli was already working on Gil's.  
Gil mumbled something inaudible and turned red. "W-what if you don't like..."

"I will love it," Juli whispered sweetly though it was clear that a film of lust had been placed over the gentle purr of his words. And before Gil could think much further, his pants were slipped from his hips, as were his undergarments. Gil made quick work of the rest of Juli's clothes before he finally settled back down. The blush was as if his face were the very sun.

Juli spent a long time leaning down and kissing Gil to try and ease him into security. He let his tongue push into the warm cavern of Gil's mouth again and again. He ran his fingers over the sensitive area, making sure to _make_ Gil moan and whine before ever taking the next step.

And the next step would rock Gil's little world. The blonde sat up weakly, his face remaining red in the sparkling light of the candles. In one fluid motion Juli wrapped his fingers around it. Gil would have fainted if his mind had gotten the better of him. It didn't matter though.

What did matter was Juli. Gil couldn't tell what to do first. He was flustered and confused. He had never done anything like this before! The mayor's one and only son was incredibly virgin, you know!  
But the purple-haired man knew what to do. He took the reigns in a heartbeat and began a slow pumping motion. The blonde went rigid for a long time.

"My Gil," Juli purred softly. "My sweet Gil."

With each movement came another slew of beautiful words. Gil wrapped his arms around Juli in fright, half-groaning to himself and mumbling words back to his lover in the process. He came shortly after beginning. The sensation caused Gil to lay back and experience it all rather quickly. Sudden rushes of sounds and colors and an overwhelming sensation followed. Juli leant down and began cleaning up the mess without hesitation. Over the warm liquid he lapped his tongue making sure to tease the perfect skin underneath.

"Ah... J-Juli... d-don't go so slow... please..." Gil huffed.

Juli finished up and kissed his way back up to Gil's neck. "But slow and steady wins the race, love. I thought you said you wouldn't melt so quickly~"

Gil pouted sweetly as he recalled the words. Juli shook his head when Gil offered to return the favor. The way in which he asked came off as a true innocent experiencing all of this for the first time. Juli knew that was what Gil was. Juli knew that Gil had never done anything like this before. So it was only natural that when he began pumping his fingers inside of Gil's entrance to stretch him out that Gil squirm and writhe in absolute pain.

Juli calmed him down as best he could, making sure to keep his lips close to Gil's ear so an onslaught of sweet words were whispered. He gave him kisses here and there and slid in with something bigger than just those few fingers a short while later.

"Mhm.." Gil bit his lip and winced. It hurt. It hurt so terribly. Yet it was good too. He wanted to keep the feeling going. He didn't want Juli to slip away. He didn't want Juli to pull out.

The act began. Juli pressed in slowly to make sure Gil could adjust to everything. The blonde kept his lover close, never wanting Juli to hover too far away. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around the thin form resting on top of him, relishing the heat they were producing. In and out; the thrusts put him in a daze. They were both lost in the clouds of passion. Every motion made them quiver.

"I love you. I love you, Juli..." Gil managed in between his panting and whines. "I-I r-really do love you. I can never stop thinking a-about you.."

"Oh, Gil~"

"Don't stop. P-please.. ah.."

The dialogue remained simple like that throughout the night. Juli tried his best to hold off for as long as possible just so he could keep the act going. But he finally exploded inside of Gil a while later. They rode it out together and milked it for what it was worth. Juli collapsed against his blonde companion after another few moments. Gil took the longest time to catch his breath.

They were both sweating but Gil didn't mind any of that now. He didn't mind the slippery feeling of sweat. He didn't mind the incredible mess slowly leaking out, or the way his whole body was now aching but desiring more. Odd feelings emerged but he stayed there, simply resting with his arms around Juli.

"I love you, Gil," came the soft voice. Juli pressed his lips to Gil's. "You're my gem. I want to keep you forever~"


End file.
